


Trials of Love and Life

by Ima_reader_not_a_writer



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/M, M/M, Multi, Transgender Character(s), Warning! Homophobia
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-10
Updated: 2019-06-05
Packaged: 2019-10-07 18:45:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,143
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17371340
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ima_reader_not_a_writer/pseuds/Ima_reader_not_a_writer
Summary: “What? Wait!”*****“...and I use to love you.”*****“Goodbye...”*****





	1. Insulted

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! This is my first (written) original work, please don’t hate on it!

"Ugh." I said.

"What is it?" My best friend asked me.

"Those idiots."

"Who?"

"You don't see them? They are literally kissing in front of us."

"What do you mean? Those guys?"

"Yeah!"

Silence.

"It's so gross! They are the same gender, they can't even have kids! And don't get me started on trans people. That's even grosser, like abominations of man, going in the wrong bathroom, having surgery to change your body's functions..." I shuddered.

Silence. Then he spoke. 

"I'm afraid we can't be friends anymore."

"...Wait, what?" I couldn't think of a reason he would say that.

He took a breath. "My name is Niccolo di Angelo. I was born Niccolette Di Angelo. I'm bi-trans, and I used to love you." He looked me in the eye and said:

"Goodbye, Benjamin."

I panicked. "What? Wait!"

He didn't turn.

"Nick!"

Nothing. He only walked faster.

My head spun. He... he was bi? He liked me?

_Oh_ _god_... I just lost my best friend.

*****

Months later.

"Hey."

Nothing.

“Nick.”

Nothing.

“Dude, I’m talking to you, and you won’t even look at me!” I pleaded.

“I’m sorry, you’ve got the wrong person.” He said coldly.

“What?! You don’t remember?!” I was disheartened.

“No. You’re not a part of my life anymore.” Still not looking at me.

“I’m sorry alright? I was raised on that crap, I never thought you were- I never thought I was- I was still a teen, I was so certain I was straight, but after that talk, I did some thinking.”

Silence.

“I’m sorry.”

Nothing.

“I’m bi too, bro.”

A pause.

“Never.” He said. “Ever. Call me bro. _Ever_   _again_.”

Disappointment. I was so upset. I didn't react at all as he turned and walked away.

*****

A few years passed. He graduated before me. Skipped tenth. I heard rumors that he left for college in another country. He was doing well, I heard, but I was too ashamed to actually check his social media.

_He must have moved because of me. After all, he wouldn't even look at me during his graduation._

I started college myself. Went to Paris, France. What happened next... was _not_ what I expected.


	2. Reunited

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reunited at long last.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yea I’m posting this moments after the first chapter, but I can’t help myself. I just really want to.  
> It’s a rather short chapter anyways.

"Hi, Nicky!!"

_Wait_. _Nicky?_ I turned. I saw... him. My old friend. _Ex_ - _friend_? Either way. I had done some thinking, since... that day. I sat there, transfixed, staring.

He looked in my direction. I looked away quickly, hoping he wouldn't notice me.

"Hey, Nick, why're you looking at him?" She asked him.

"No reason."

"Do you know him?"

"No."

I drooped, trying to hide.

"He seems to know you. Do you know him?”

“Never seen him before in my life.”

“You two have a history.”

“Not what you’re thinking.”

“Then what happened?”

“He hurt me in a way he could never fix.” He said it so coldly.

I looked away, tears in my eyes. I hunched over, trying so hard to hide from his glare, the glare I could feel piercing my skull, trying to read my mind, read why I was here. Near him.

“He doesn’t look like he means you harm anymore. Maybe you should give him another chance.”

“What he said was the worst thing he could have said to me at that age, Nicki!”

“Nick? What was it?”

A pause.

“I used to like-hell, I used to love him.” Silence.

“Then one day, he was ranting to me about how LGBTQ+ members were ugly, disgusting, worthless, they were abominations.”

She gasped.

“Yeah.” He said bitterly.

“I’m sorry alright? I already told you! I’m sorry!” I said, desperate to help him _understand_ , to _realize_ I was blind to be so _rude,_ sucha _jerk,_ that I was _sorry_ I hurt _him_ so badly _._

“I don’t want to hear it! You were an introspective little teen, you should have thought of that already!” He spat the words at me.

“I grew up on that! I never once would’ve thought about hey, do I like gals or guys or both?”

“And?” The girl.

“Both.” I choked out the answer.

Silence.

“I think,” she said, “he seems sincere. You should forgive him.”

Silence.

He sighed.

“I’ll forgive. But I won’t forget. Ever. And those feelings are worse then dead. You’re starting from scratch.” He stated, emotionless.

I knew what that meant. It would take years before he would call me a friend again. For now, we just weren’t enemies. That was good enough for me.

Then.

She winked at me.

I panicked.

Why did she wink?

She glanced at him, and winked again.

Oh god.

She guessed.

I... I realized I was bi... because I realized I loved him... just a bit more then was normal for friends.


	3. Reunited

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reunited after several years, now meeting in university...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If anyone notices an English error, sorry, I wrote this ages ago and forgot to post, I wrote it mainly all at once, and edited like, /right now/, so... yeah please and thank you!  
> Anyway, go ahead and enjoy!

"Hi, Nicky!!"

Wait. Nicky? I turned. I saw... _him_. My old friend. _Ex_ - _friend?_ Either way. I had done some thinking, since... _that_ _day_. I sat there, transfixed, staring.

He looked in my direction. I looked away quickly, hoping he wouldn't notice me.

"Hey, Nick, why're you looking at him?" She asked him.

"No reason."

"Do you know him?"

"No."

I hunched over, shrinking into myself.

"He seems to know you. Do you know him?”

“Never seen him before in my life.”

“You two have a history.”

“Not what you’re thinking.”

“Then what happened?”

“He hurt me in a way he could never fix.” He said it so coldly.

I looked away, tears in my eyes. I hunched over even more, now trying to hide.

“He doesn’t look like he means you harm anymore. Maybe you should give him another chance.”

“What he said was the worst thing he could have said to me at that age, Nicki!”

“Nick? What was it?”

A pause.

“I used to like-hell, I used to love him.” Silence.

“Then one day, he was ranting to me about how LGBTQ+ members were ugly, disgusting, worthless, they were abominations.”

Gasp.

“Yeah.”

“I’m sorry alright? I already told you! I’m sorry!”

“I don’t want to hear it! You were an introspecting little teen, you should have thought of that already!” He spat the words at me.

“I grew up on that! I never once would’ve thought about hey, do I like gals or guys or both?”

“And?” The girl.

“Both.” I choked out the answer.

Silence.

“I think,” she said, “he seems sincere. You should forgive him.”

Silence.

He sighed.

“I’ll forgive. But I won’t forget. Ever. And those feelings are worse then dead. You’re starting from scratch.”

I knew what that meant. It would take years before he would call me a friend again. For now, we just weren’t enemies. That was good enough for me.

Then.

She winked at me.

I panicked.

Why did she wink?

She glanced at him, and winked again.

Oh god.

She guessed.

I... I realized I was bi... because I realized I loved him... just a bit more then was normal for friends.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed! Comments, critisism (constuctive only please), and kudos very much appreciated, they give me life! Thanks to aaaallllll the people who commented, kudos’ed, read, and bookmarked any of my other stories, at this point, there’s waayy too many for me to count, but special shoutout to TheSuperShipper and Geni+Blaze for commenting! Those comments gave me life, knowing you read, and enjoyed enough to not only comment, but be really nice with your criticism, and nice enough to even write a comment with one word!


End file.
